community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradigms of Human Memory
Plot End tag The episode ends with a cartoon written by the Dean, showing him getting revenge on the study group for being mean to him. Recurring themes Continuity *'''Replay: The sequence that pays homage to the fan video Gravity is parodied twice, using Pierce and Abed, then Annie's Boobs and Chang instead of Jeff and Annie, as the first sequence and the video it's based on did. *'Previously: ' **While all of the "clips" are never-before-seen footage, some come from episodes that are canon, like the Halloween and Christmas episodes, but divulge new information about what happened. **It's mentioned in "Romantic Expressionism" by Troy that in High School when Annie was freaking out while on Adderall, she ran through the hallways screaming "Everyone is a robot!". One of the flashback's sees her in the Greendale hallway faced with an out of control robot. **The monkey Annie's Boobs is revealed to be the culprit behind Annie's missing pens in Cooperative Calligraphy. **It is hinted in previous episodes throughout Season Two that Abed suspected Jeff and Britta were secretly hooking up. Several of the clues he picked up on were these: ***In "Cooperative Calligraphy", Abed questions Jeff when Britta mentions a type of underwear he usually wears. Abed asks what does she mean "usually". ***In "Mixology Certification", Jeff and Britta make out in the back seat of his Jeff's Lexus oblivious to Abed who is also in the car sitting next to them. ***In "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons", Jeff asks what is he not good at and Britta replies sex. Abed is shown to be curious at this statement as it implies they had done it more than once. *'Winger Speech:' This one alternates between eight Winger speeches from the past (chronologically in the show, however like all the other clips it's actually new footage), and one that takes place in the present. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F is where the episode takes place. The cafeteria, Greendale ventilation system, student lounge and Abed's dorm room also make appearances. Several new locations are featured in the flashbacks including: **An abandoned Old West town **A "haunted" mansion **Mexico **Psych ward **Old West train station **Greendale Glee club rehearsal room **Bennett residence **A wooded camp **A rundown marina **A bedbug filled hotel Running gags *'Fivehead': Jeff objects to the size of the forehead on his likeness in the diorama. *'Changuage': Chang claims to know the school's air vents like the back of his chang. *'I hate Glee!': One of the flashbacks reveals that the study group filled in for the Greendale Glee club. *'Raging against the machine': Britta interrupts Troy and Abed watching the premier of The Cape to watch news coverage of the Tunisian riots. *'E-vasive': The group tries to confront Jeff in the hallway but he yells, "These people are giving out free iPhones," and escapes when students clog up the hall. *'NOOOOOO!': Troy screams when they are surrounded by a crowd of students after Jeff announces that they are giving away free iPhones. *'Gasp!': Annie gasps when Jeff denies any romantic undertones in their interactions and suggests that Pierce and Abed had just as many moments which could be perceived that way as well. *'Man-crush: '''In the ending cartoon written by the Dean, Jeff seems to have hidden feelings for the Dean. *'Annie's Boobs: The monkey returns and is revealed to have stolen many things from the group. *'WWBJD: '''Shirley claims that it's not God that hates the group but Jeff and Britta due to their hooking up. *'Bag-ul: 'In the camping trip adventure clip, Jeff and Britta argue over her pronunciation of the word "s'more". *'Nice outfit: Several instances of Pelton making announcements in different costumes are shown. *'Deanotation': **"Dean-a-ling-a-ling." **"Dean-yow!" **"Dean-de-de-de-dean-dean-dean, dean dean dean dean." **"What's dean got to do with it?" **"Deanie, vidi, vici!" **"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a dean." Pop culture references *'IMDB: '''Gone With The Wind, Alien *'TV Guide: Glee, The Cape *'Shout Out: '''Troy refers to the old prospector in the ghost town as "1800's Disney Racist", referring to the racism in old Disney cartoons (such as Fantasia). When Jeff calls the group a "supergroup", Troy references the Traveling Wilburys, a rock and roll supergroup. *'Name that tune: "Gravity" Meta references *'Homage/Parody': **The episode is an homage and parody of a "clip show", an episode of a television show comprised of clips from previously aired episodes. This subverts the old formula by using almost entirely new footage shot for this particular episode **The Jeff and Annie, Pierce and Abed, Ben Chang and Annie's Boobs montages are all parodies of a particular "shipping" video (see main article "Gravity"). These fanvids are made by fans who enjoy a particular romantic pairing on the show, even some pairings not considered canon. This is one of the few instances when a fan work has been incorporated within the canon of a show. Gallery Paradigms1.jpg Paradigms2.jpg Paradigms3.jpg Paradigms4.jpg Paradigms5.jpg Paradigms6.jpg Paradigms7.jpg Paradigms8.jpg Paradigms9.jpg Quotes Trivia Clip show episodes are usually included in a show to save money on the budget, as not much new filming is required. However, this episode showcased all new and extravagant footage. Additionally, in order to acquire the rights to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, Dan Harmon had to pay $30,000 of his own money. In Dean Pelton's cartoon, Annie, Troy, Britta and Pierce are wearing the same clothes they wore in the Pilot Episode. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Self-contained escapade episodes